Lonesome Hate
by Neko-cali-sama
Summary: From one-sided hate/love to desprately hanging on to each other to live. Yoai/ angst/drama/ hurt/comfort  1827..MORE
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Neko and this is very complicated, but I can speed up the process if get goods reviews.

Disclaimer: Hufufufu…sadly I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

The sound of liquid filled the room, making it sound lonesome and empty; it wasn't. The sound soon became a rhythm for the inhabitant; every drip becoming the conductor of the piece that was unveiling. But to the silent person the sound was mocking him, laughing at him, instigating the rage that ran though their veins. The wall almost quivered in fear at the intense glare that it was receiving; the inhabitant just daring it to spill all his secrets on the floor it was attached to.

It stayed this way for hours; until the pitter-patter of rain created an upset to the person. Gritting their teeth, the inhabitant swiftly stood and stomp to the innocence, empty desk in the corner of the room and pick it up with no effort. Staring at it for a while, the rain becoming harder by the minute, they through it. Out the window. The silent inhabitant let out a battle cry, probably startling their neighbors, but they didn't care. They were blinded with rage, confusion…fear.

It was his fault he was this way. His entire fault he had to suffer. That herbivore would pay for what he has done to me.

That was the inhabitant could think as he ripped apart the room he was sitting in just a few minute ago. Taking other inanimate objects and chugging them at the untouched windows, reveling the sound of glass break.

Every time he calmed down, the image of the caramel eyed young man popped again and again, sending out new waves of anger to his body. Messy brown hair that made want to comb his fingers them to see if that would help put some order in it, big caramel colored eyes that had specks of orange, pale flawless skin, a small structure that was mistaken for a girl's, and a radiant smile that was offered with dimples to friends and enemies alike; he hated it.

He hated everything about him; everything down to his existence. He just wanted to never have met that herbivore. Never to have fallen off that tree. Never to have become his acquaintance. Never to have given up his heart so easily. Because he knew things in life never lasted, so why did he try to hold on so much.

Finally exhausted, the inhabitant sat down in his previous spot. Sighing he looked at the mess he made. The windows were broken enough for someone to just stick a hand in and pick up what ever they pleased. Shards of glass trailed the whole room like twinkling stars in the night, shreds of curtains tussled into knots, imprints of fists and foots in the wall. He'd clean it later but right now all he wanted to do was take a nap.

Inclining to lay on the chair, the man sighs in exhaustion. Its not that he doesn't want his eyes to close and drift off in to blank bliss; but every time he closed his eyes a weakly cute face reared its head to him. The man growl ferociously. He didn't want to see that face; not while he was in this state.

How could he have gotten himself involved with that weak herbivore? Was it when he threatened him, when he had fallen from that cursed tree, or was it when he finally considered him his…? Rubbing a hand across his face in aggravation, the man stood not wanting to sit any longer.

At a slug-like pace, he grabbed his house keys from the barely standing coffee table. Right before he picked the star-dazzling keys, a cracked picture frame caught his eye.

The picture inside the glass covered frame, made him want to re-destroy his room again. The picture held two people; one as happy as The Three Kings on Christmas, while the other looked as if they didn't know the difference between happiness and just being smug. The shorter of the two had brown eyes that looked like it took up 2/3 of their face; but this gave a cute effect. Their hair flying in different directions-as if they just rolled out of bed. They also wore a smile that could challenge the sun in a duel to see who was the brightest. The taller of the two though, was smirking like they had just won the lottery. Their hair was raven-colored, just as wild as their companion. And their eyes the color of steel-blue, slanted to perfection.

The two were in a close up picture—so it didn't any lower then their shoulders. They were covered by white blankets and the smaller one had their arms warped securely around the raven. They looked content; they were content.

The man took the photograph out the frame and stuffed it in his pocket, grabbing the keys on the way out the front door. Slamming the door behind him, he ran down the stares of the porch steps to his vehicle. It was sleek, black Cadillac CTS Coupe; his pride and joy. But right now he could care less about his car.

As he drove around the town of Namimori, searching, looking for source of distraction.

Nothing came.

So when the cemetery came into view, it seemed to call to him. Doing an illegal U-turn and speeding to the entrance of the graveyard. Now usually, the man was strictly a law-abiding citizen, going as far as patrolling the town for those who didn't. But today the man had no care in the world.

As he entered the cemetery, it began to drizzle. The man didn't care.

The man parked his car somewhere and sped to two headstones that sat side by side. He stared for what seemed like hours, until he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mother…Father… I know haven't visited for quite some time", a deep baritone-like voice filled the air "But I need to speak with you on an issue I have..."

The wind picked up, as if that was an answer for him. Sighing, the man sat Indian-style and spoke again, humor filling his voice.

"This all started over a cat…"

Soooooo….did you like it… hopefully you did because I would love to continue this story.

I might open a poll after a few update to see if I should continue it.

Now click that magic button below this

I

I

I

I

I

v


	2. Chapter 2

Nekocali here hope you keep reading ( ^*w*^)

I dedicate this chapter to:

AniManGa19930

For reviewing this story, THANK YOU

Disclaimer: Hufufufu….sadly I don't own this

Now Here we go~

I looked at my mother and father's grave, contemplating if I should tell them. One part of me wanted them to know what I was going thought, but the other part of me didn't want them to know about my shameful deeds.

I didn't live the best life; I was always alone. And I constantly pushed everyone away.

I took a deep breath and open my mouth to let words out. Stopping, I noticed something. I didn't know what to say. That was embarrassing; me not knowing what to say.

I let out the air I was going to use on words and stood. I kept my stare on my parents the whole time, as if they would pick up their tombstones and walk away if I were to leave even for a second. Shaking my head at that thought, I briskly walked to my car and popped the trunk. I looked at all of the boxes in the tightly packed space. The boxes were filled with paper of criminal paper work, documents, but that's not what I was looking for. I was looking for something much more.

I shifted boxes to the side to find my treasure. The box was labeled: 'Hibari Kyoya Life Collection' in big bolded letters. I sighed and tugged the box out of the confinement. It was much larger than the other boxes in the trunk so I had to use a little more strength then I usually would.

Closing the trunk, I sped walk to my parent grave sight. Upon arriving, I plopped back down into my position from previous.

I opened the box, revealing black, blue, and lavender hardcover books. The books looked well taken care of and almost held an air of emotion in each. I picked one up, examined it with a close and opened it to first page.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

A little boy, about five of six years old, stared at his cousin with an 'what is this?" face. The boy looked at the indifferent man until he sighed and spoke

"It's to help you."

"What is it to help me with."

It wasn't a question. The little boy frowned when he didn't answer. The man looked to the right and shifted his eyes back to the demanding child in front of him.

"My father used to give me these to help when I couldn't speak my…emotions."

"Emotions, So herbivorous…" the younger of the two scoffed.

"Yes only a prey would have anything such as…emotions. But it only takes a true predator to not show such things." The oldest smirked.

The oldest, named Alaude, had platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes, actually the beings looked exactly alike; except for the different color in hair and eyes. He didn't look any older than 10 or 12, but held the air of a mature man. Though the younger wouldn't admit it aloud, Alaude was has idol; a brother figure in has vision.

"Sigh~…What am I to do with you two?" a voice spoke.

The two raised their heads to tall figure. The person in front of them was about 14 or 16, a calm male. The youngest could be a spitting image of him, but the man had a warm smile and a braid, while the youngest had a cold glare at the world. Also the man had chocolate brown eyes, but the other had steel blue.

"Fon, your back, how was 'practice' with I-pin?" Alaude sneered.

"Fine, how was your 'date' with Giotto hmmm?" Fon smirked back.

This started a staring contest between two. The youngest looked at the two with the slightest interest. This happened often; Alaude would take a jab at Fon's situation with a student that has a crush on him. But Fon always jabbed back to Alaude with his slight infuriation with Giotto. This was normal; it only got interesting when one started to blush, which was not often.

"Why you- it was not a date, that prey of a teacher paired us together for a project…" Alaude spat.

"Of course, whatever you say dear nephew." Fon mocked.

Alaude didn't like talking about Giotto. Though the youngest respected Giotto, he didn't speak a word about him. Giotto was a beautiful person, inside and out. He constantly tried to hang out with Alaude; he had a crush on the aloof boy. But Alaude wanted no part of him. Or at least that was what everyone else thought…

"Anyway, Kyoya how was daycare today, did you finally make friends?" Fon smiled.

"I wouldn't want to become friends with those herbivores." The indentified Kyoya spoke.

"What about that Sasagawa boy?"

"We aren't friends; he irritates me."

"Ah~ Well then did you learn anything new?"

"No."

Kyoya never wanted friends; they would only hold him down in this world. This made him much like Alaude in many ways. They both had no friends, they were both aloof, intense, and bloodlust.

"Have you been practicing with those tonfas I gave you?" Fon tried.

"Yes I have…I am going to bed, Good night."

With that said Kyoya walked up the stairs to his room. He slipped under his sheets and fell into dreamland.

The next morning, Kyoya awoke with a jolt as the sound clacking metal bounced off the walls. The little boy climbed out of bed and stumbled to the stairs, sleep still with him. Hushed voices from the kitchen met his ear.

"Are you trying to wake everyone up!" that was Alaude's voice, always a hint of sarcasm there.

"You should be more careful, Dino-nii." Ah, now that was the calm and soothing voice of Giotto.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kyoya almost sighed in annoyance at voice.

Dino Cavallone, that klutz. He could trip over air if he wanted- no he could just trip over air. He only had composure if his closest friend and servant Romario, was around.

"Now, what are you two prey doing here?" Alaude whispered.

"Well, Alaude we want to see if Kyoya could do a favor for us." Giotto jumped in.

Kyoya took this as his time to intervene. He walked down the rest of the steps—making sure that all his foot steps were pronounced—and spoke.

"And what may this favor be, Giotto-san?" Kyoya inquired.

All of the blonds in the kitchen turned and looked in mild-shock at the raven haired boy. Kyoya raised a thin brow, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well good morning Kyoya." Dino beamed.

Kyoya turned to him and glared. "Herbivore…"

"Ehehe…" Dino's smile broke a little.

Kyoya was so cold to him. But a least he was acknowledged, usually people would only get… nothing.

"Kyoya-kun, Dino and I have a younger brother, five years old, and it's his first time at the daycare. I want to know if you would walk him there today while Dino-nii, Alaude, and I take care of something." Giotto explained.

"…Fine" Kyoya agreed.

Kyoya respected the blond, so he'd do just about anything for him. Giotto was the only one that hadn't given up on Alaude, and he put a good fight.

"Thank you Kyoya-kun. Tsuna, come out and Kyoya-kun!" Giotto warmly said.

From behind Dino, a puff of brown spiky hair came into view. It was a tiny boy; he was shaking with nervousness. The tiny boy looked around the room mechanically, until he saw Alaude and Kyoya. The boy paled as if he had seen death personified.

"H-HIIEE!" Tsuna shrieked

Alaude blankly walked up to the quivering sack of mess and pick him up. The little boy eyes were so big and were filled with tears; he almost looked like a rabbit seeking escape. He began to whimper as Alaude brought him to eye level.

"…Cute" Alaude said blankly.

"Herbivore…" Kyoya glared.

Giotto chuckled, plucked Tsuna out of Alaude's hands and gave him a "Pep talk".

"Come on Tsuna, you can do this!" Giotto cheered.

"N-no I c-cant!" Tsuna countered.

"Yes you can, look at him he's cute!" Giotto winked.

"W-wha" Tsuna blushed.

"Yea Tsuna, go for it. You are a Sawada!" Dino tried.

"D-Dino-nii…" Tsuna sweat dropped at the eldest.

"He mysterious, who doesn't like that?" Giotto continued.

"Yeah!" Dino being the easy going one agreed.

"With that cute frown"

"Yeah!"

"And that amazing blond hair…"

"Yea- Huh?"

"And that accent…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

There was an uncomfortable air in the kitchen now…

Dino and Tsuna just look there sibling blankly. Giotto had it bad for Alaude; it all started in the very same daycare Kyoya goes to today.

Flashback

"Leave me alone, prey!" a young Alaude glared.

"But- But you kiss me!" a five year old Giotto cried.

"It was an indirect kiss; anyway I didn't even ask you to drink for my cup fool."

"Y-you- don't want a kiss from me?" Giotto asked.

"No."

"Ah, c-can I kiss you?" Giotto being the youngest didn't know how intimate a kiss was.

"No."

"Oh."

They sat in quietness for awhile. Giotto face was as red as a cherry tomato and Alaude looked as cool as a cucumber. Giotto didn't want Alaude to leave; he felt they were getting along in a weird kind of way.

"I'm sorry, I-I leave you alone…" as Giotto said that he walked away.

Alaude looked at his back as he trudged to the rest of the class. 'Fool' Alaude thought.

"Okay kids, its nap-time!"

This was Alaude's favorite time of the day; he got to sleep all he wanted to. But today his conscience thought it was perfect to annoy him.

"…" Alaude stare at the sad figure wrapped in a blanket across him.

"Please stop staring at me…" the bundle spoke.

"No."

"…"

Alaude sighed and scooted across the floor to the bundle of blankets. He lifted the sheets but they were pulled back down. He tried again but failed.

"Please stop…"

"No." was the simple answer.

Alaude thought of ways to get the child out of the blankets… 'Now what did that teacher do…'

An idea popped in little boy; now he had him. Alaude moved until he was at the back of the boy. One of Giotto's feet was poking out the blanket; Alaude grabbed it.

Giotto opened his mouth to shriek but was cut off by his own laughter. Alaude was tickling his foot. Giotto moved the blankets to tell him to stop, but arms wrapped themselves around him.

"A-Alaude" Giotto squeaked.

"Shut up and lay down" Alaude commanded.

Giotto did as he was told; Alaude crawled back to his mat and pulled it to where it was side by side with Giotto's. Giotto stared in curiosity, wondering what Alaude was doing.

"Go to sleep, prey." Alaude said.

"Okay." Giotto obeyed.

Alaude stared at the closed eyed figure in front of him. He leaned down, and pecked his forehead.

"Stupid victim" Alaude breathed.

Alaude drifted off to bed. Giotto was blushing like crazy before he did the same.

After that day, you could technically call them friends. Or two people who didn't know how to speak their feelings.

End of Flashback

"Anyway just say 'Hi my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi' you probably wont get the 'Look of Death' from him" Dino stated.

"O-Okay" Tsuna shivered.

While they were talking Kyoya and Alaude took this chance to get ready for school. The herbivores were taking their sweet time pepping up the…what did he look like.

A kitten

No.

A puppy

No.

A rabbit…of course

Kyoya became irritated; they were taking to long. That's it. Kyoya marched over to the siblings.

"Herbivore, my name is Hibari Kyoya. You only have permission to call me Hibari." Kyoya glared.

He didn't like the weak little rabbit. He looked as if he were always surrounded by herbivores (Giotto excluded). Someone that constantly needed taking care of; someone that had too much…emotion.

Kyoya didn't like that.

"A-ah, my n-name is S-Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed.

"Stop stuttering, herbivore" Kyoya commanded.

Tsuna shut his mouth, not trusting the words and stutters ready to come out.

"Let's go."

"Un"

Kyoya and Tsuna walked out of the crowded house, walking down the sidewalk. It was silent most of the way.

"Piyo Piyo"

"…"

Kyoya looked up in the closest tree. It was massive, thick, and tall. Something that Kyoya was itching to climb.

"Piyo Piyo"

"…"

Kyoya examined the tree, looking for the source of the sound. Tsuna found first though.

"Hibari-san, look that bird is injured"

"Hn, hold by bag…"

"O-Okay"

Kyoya tossed the red school-bag to the nervous rabbit and began climbing the tree. As he climbed higher the more he could see the bird. It was injured, a sprained wing to be more specific. The yellow puff ball was almost in tears it was so injured. Kyoya felt pity.

Climbing until he was able to sit on one of the branches, Kyoya scooped the yellow bird into his hands.

"Piyo Piyo"

"…"

", that is what I call climbing a tree TO THE EXEREME" a voice below made him jump.

"HIEE" Tsuna cried.

Below there was boy with turf-like silver hair, white tape across the bridge of his nose and radiant smile. The loud- mouthed, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Hibari, are you coming to school or what?"

"Whatever herbivore"

"URGH, YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH"

"…"

Kyoya just stared at him blankly. They always did this; Ryohei would praise Kyoya for his skills, Kyoya would say he didn't care, Ryohei would get pissed, simple as that. This would either end up turning in to a fight or a comedy skit.

BEEP BEEP

This sudden noise startled everyone. But everything went by so fast.

First a car was coming straight at them, Tsuna letting out his signature 'HIE' and Ryohei yelling out for him to run and get somewhere safe. Kyoya was stuck in the tree though, he had no where to run. For a split second Ryohei and Kyoya's eyes met. This was not going to be pretty.

"HIBARI-SAN"

Kyoya look down at Tsuna. There he was, determination in his eyes, asking his a silent question.

"YOU IDIOT, RUN" for once in his life Kyoya yelled.

"N-

After that, Kyoya's world tipped side ways. Tsuna and Ryohei were screaming, running to him as fast as the young legs could carry them, but they knew their effort would be in vain. Kyoya didn't understand why they were coming this way; there was danger over here.

"HIBARI-SAN" Tsuna yelled, tears brimming his large eyes.

"…" Ryohei just stared wide eyed at him, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"G-Get away from me" Kyoya tried, but it sounds as if he said that inside his head.

"O-OH MY LORD, Are you alright- NO of course your not, Let me get the ambulance" the frantic diver screamed as she came out the car.

This confused Kyoya even more; what happened to him? Kyoya tried to move his head but a sharp pain shot though it. It hurt so much that Kyoya clenched his eyes to keep from crying in pain.

"A-Ah" Kyoya moaned in pain.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna tear began to fall on him.

After a painful time, the ambulance finally came. The workers from the white truck almost cried at the scene in front of them. These little kids stuck in situation such as this.

"W-what happened…?" Kyoya tried again.

"Hibari…" Ryohei gave him a look that only a true friend could give you.

Kyoya just look at him. The paramedics picked him up and laid him on a stretcher. Ryohei sighed and pointed to the spot that he was previously laying on. Kyoya almost yelled in frustration at the sight.

There blood on the ground, as if someone took a blow to the head…

"After meeting him, my life became Hell…" I said with sigh.

I felt content on how this went and decided to leave the book there on the stone for another day. I looked down to check my watch, and stood when I noticed that visiting hours at the hospital started.

"I will come back tomorrow" I nodded.

I walked back to my car, feeling like had taken a load of my heavy soul. That content feeling didn't last long as a pounding in my head started. I groaned a little for not taking my medication.

"…" I searched my trousers until I found them.

I popped two in my mouth, sighing when the pain floated away. I took out my keys and hopped in the car. I had to visit some important everyday.

…Getting him hurt like that, I almost could forgive myself.

Okay how did you like it…?

I am sorry if Hibari is OOC, though if wasn't then the story would work out.

Hope you keep reading though ( =w=)

The more reviews the more updates.


End file.
